6 da Oceanic
| Leader=Jack Shephard | Purpose=Proteger os que estão na Ilha e proteger a mentira }} Os 6 da Oceanic são um grupo de personagens vistos fora da ilha, evidentemente referindo-se ao status de únicos sobreviventes do acidente do voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. Embora outros personagens já tenham sido vistos fora da Ilha em flashforwards, apenas esses seis, até agora, foram chamados de "6 da Oceanic". __TOC__ Membros Sobreviventes Segundo a falsa história deles, 8 sobreviveram à queda, e semanas depois do acidente, Aaron nasceu. Os que foram resgatados são: [[Imagem:Helicoleaves.jpg|thumb|300px|''- O helicóptero é de vocês. Você e o Sayid façam uma boa viagem de volta. - Então podemos... sair da ilha? É isso? - É isso.]] #'Jack Shephard, foi o primeiro a ser visto depois da Ilha em dezembro de 2007. #Kate Austen, como membro dos 6 da Oceanic foi mostrado em sua conversa com Jack em 2007 e confirmado no podcast feito pelos produtores. #Hurley Reyes, confirmado como membro, após ele mesmo dizer: "Eu sou um dos 6 da Oceanic." #Sayid Jarrah' se identifica como sendo um dos ''6 da Oceanic, explicando sua presença em um campo de golfe exclusivo. #'Aaron Littleton' após ter aparecido na casa de Kate, onde dava a entender que fora adotado por ela, virou uma possibilidade entre os 6 da Oceanic, e foi confirmado mais tarde como um deles em um vídeo promocional. Como um dos Seis da Oceanic, assumiu o nome de Aaron Austen. #'Sun Kwon', ao ser levada para um quarto no hospital, para dar à luz a sua filha no episódio , foi reconhecida por uma enfermeira e outra confirmou, em coreano, que ela era uma dos 6 da Oceanic. Segundo a falsa história, os outros três sobreviventes foram: #'Boone Carlyle', morreu devido aos ferimentos da queda nas primeiras semanas segundo os Oceanic Six. Na realidade, Boone morreu por causa de ferimentos internos após encontrar um avião na Ilha. #'Charlie Pace', morreu afogado. Isso confere na história real. O motivo do afogamento, porém, foi modificado na história falsa, para um acidente. #'Libby Smith', morreu devido a ferimentos segundo a falsa história. Na realidade, ela foi morta por Michael a tiros. Status [[Imagem:Oneoftheoceanic6.jpg|thumb|250px|''"Hey, eu sou um dos 6 da Oceanic!"]] Os 6 da Oceanic foram descritos como celebridades, conhecidos pelo mundo todo. Hurley tenta usar isso a seu favor quando é preso pela polícia. Os membros também se tornaram alvo da mídia facilmente e parecem ser perseguidos por jornalistas como quando Sayid pensa que Ben é um paparazzi que queria tirar fotos do funeral de Nadia. Os membros, aparentemente, receberam golden passes, para viagens de graça, da Oceanic Airlines, mostrado por Jack dizendo a Kate que ele usa o passe que "eles lhes deram". Matthew Abaddon sugere a Hurley que a Oceanic pode dar-lhe uma ajuda pela sua situação atual. Sayid menciona ter recebido uma grande quantia em dinheiro como indenização. O modo de vida de Kate, tendo uma casa nos arredores de Hollywood, durante seu julgamento também sugere uma grande quantia de dinheiro ganha. Isso é comprovado por Sun, ao comprar a Indústria de Automóveis Paik. [[Imagem:Ben and Sayid.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que você seguiu seu coração?"]] Existem tensões pessoais entre os membros dos 6 da Oceanic. Jack não visita Kate em sua casa por não querer ver Aaron. Mas eventualmente, Jack supera isso e os dois vão morar juntos, inclusive com um pedido de casamento de Jack para Kate, mas depois de Jack começar a se drogar com remédios e de Kate ter feito uma promessa a Sawyer antes de deixar a ilha, o relacionamento dos dois acaba. Depois do nascimento da filha de Sun e Jin, Hurley é o único que a visita; os dois são bem amigos, mas Hurley se sente aliviado por ser o único a estar lá. O trabalho de assassino de Sayid para Ben é dito como sendo para proteger seus "amigos", os sobreviventes que ficaram na Ilha. Nenhum dos 6 da Oceanic visitou Walt. Quando Jack e Ben visitam o corpo de Jeremy Bentham, ele diz que Hurley está louco, Kate não fala com ele, Sun o culpa pela morte de Jin e Sayid "sumiu". Ben teve contato apenas com Sayid e Jack após a saída deles da Ilha. Os Seis da Oceanic que querem voltar para a Ilha são: Jack, para proteger Kate e Aaron; Hurley, para salvar os sobreviventes; e Sun, por ter esperanças de que Jin esteja vivo. Segredos e Mentiras [[Imagem:We are the Oceanic 6.jpg|thumb|250px|"Como podem imaginar, foi uma experiência muito desgastante. Eles concordaram, entretanto, em responder a perguntas."]] A decisão sobre a mentira foi vinda de Jack, e os sobreviventes que saíram da Ilha passaram uma semana no Searcher discutindo sobre o quê revelar e no quê mentir. Embora todos apoiassem essa drástica decisão (que "mudaria para sempre o resto de nossas vidas", como disse Sayid), Hurley se viu obrigado a fazer o mesmo, contra sua vontade. Locke disse a Jack para mentir para o público quando voltasse para a civilização para proteger a ilha. Após saírem da Ilha, Jack disse para os outros Oceanic Six, Desmond e Frank que eles teriam que mentir, sobre tudo o que aconteceu na Ilha desde o primeiro dia, para proteger a si mesmos, e os que ficaram na Ilha. Ele convenceu o resto do grupo dizendopara eles imaginarem o que aconteceria quando descobrissem que aquele avião no oceano não era o deles. Quando aconteceu o resgate, os membros do Oceanic Six mantiveram em segredo a verdadeira história do que aconteceu após o acidente. Em público eles mantiveram uma história fabricada sobre o tempo que passaram na ilha, valendo-se da desculpa de estarem em "choque" como segurança para qualquer incongruência na história. Kate achava que a história seria muito elaborada para ser mantida, mas Jack insistiu que apenas ele falasse. A história contada é muito parecida à experiência que os Oceanic Six passaram com a queda do helicóptero de Frank e o que aconteceu depois. A história também foi feita aparentemente com a ajuda de Penelope Widmore. [[Imagem:The rescue.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"Assim que se descobriu quem eles eram, eles vieram para Honolulu com a Guarda Costeira dos EUA."]] De acordo com está história, o vôo Oceanic 815 caiu no Oceano Pacífico e somente oito pessoas sobreviveram ao impacto. Entre aqueles que foram especificamente declarados mortos na queda estão Ana Lucia , o agente Edward Mars , Claire e Jin . Os sobreviventes permaneceram na água por mais de um dia, boiando nos assentos flutuantes e destroços antes de serem levados pela correnteza para a ilha deserta de Membata. Jack estava ferido e Kate arrastou os sobreviventes da água para uma ilha deserta próxima. Kate aplicou os primeiros socorros em alguns dos sobreviventes e encontrou comida para todos. Nesta época Kate supostamente estaria grávida há vários meses (de Aaron) o que levantou suspeitas de um repórter. Segundo os Oceanic Six, Boone, um dos sobreviventes, morreu semanas após a queda por causa dos ferimentos do acidente. Libby morreu semanas antes do resgate também por causa dos ferimentos. Charlie, o terceiro sobrevivente, morreu no dia 96 afogado . Após 103 dias em Membata, uma tempestade tropical lançou à ilha uma balsa com suprimentos e equipamentos necessários para o retorno do grupo à civilização. O grupo dos seis (5 sobreviventes do acidente adicionados de Aaron), finalmente atingiu uma ilha habitada no dia 108; fotos dos seis desembarcando na praia foram mostradas à imprensa para validar esta história do resgate. [[Imagem:Lies.jpg|thumb|250px|"Estou cansado de mentir!"]] Jack manteve esta história sob juramento no julgamento de Kate , e Hurley a manteve enquanto era interrogado pela polícia , dizendo ao oficial Mike Walton que nunca conheceu Ana Lucia. Uma inscrição na lápide de Jin na Coreia do Sul lista a data do acidente como sendo a data de sua morte. Após Hurley ser readmitido no Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa, Jack o visita e lhe interroga para ter certeza que sua aparentemente deteriorada saúde mental não diminua seu compromisso com a história forjada. Matthew Abaddon suspeitou ser falsa a história e questionou Hurley sobre ela. Após manter a história por vários anos, entretanto, Jack disse à Kate que ele estava "cansado de mentir". [[Imagem:Walthurley.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"Não entendo porque vocês estão mentindo!"]] Walt encontrou com Hurley no hospital e perguntou porque o grupo estava mentindo, Hurley lhe disse que estavam mentindo para proteger os que ficaram na Ilha. Walt perguntou se isto incluía o seu pai e, mantendo mais uma mentira, Hurley confirmou isto, apesar de Michael já estar morto há vários anos na ocasião. As mentiras também parecem ir além dos Oceanic Six e incluir também outras pessoas, como Ben (sob o pseudônimo de Dean Moriarty), Penny, Walt, Frank e John Locke (sob o pseudônimo de Jeremy Bentham). A primeira pessoa que soube da verdadeira história além dos sobreviventes, foi Carmen Reyes. Hurley se abriu para sua mãe e contou a história completa sobre a sobrevivência dos passageiros do voo 815. Não sabemos se Carmen realmente acreditou ou não, embora ela afirmasse que acredita em seu filho. Outra informação muito curiosa a respeito das mentiras sobre a falsa história do acidente contada pelos Oceanic Six, é o bônus/extra do box da 4º Temporada. Um vídeo no maior estilo programa da Discovery Channel, na qual mostra todas as evidências das mentiras da falsa história. Volta para a Ilha [[Imagem:Coffin.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"Jack, eu disse todos. Teremos que levá-lo também!"]] Pouco antes de deixar a Ilha, Locke adverte Jack que o seu conhecimento da ilha e a verdade por trás de sus mentiras o assombrarão, e eventualmente o forçarão a voltar para a ilha. Jack discorda e sai da ilha. Entretanto, três anos após o resgate, Locke visita separadamente cada um dos Oceanic Six, e lhes pede que voltem para Ilha, com exceção de Sun. Locke, ao pensar que falhou tenta se matar, mas Ben o impede, apenas para, após de conseguir informações suficientes, matá-lo depois. Cerca de um mês após o encontro com Jack, o mesmo encontra Ben na funerária onde está o corpo de Locke. Jack lhe diz que Locke veio até ele sob o pseudônimo de Jeremy Bentham e lhe disse que coisas terríveis aconteceram na ilha desde que ele partiu. Todas por culpa de Jack, que decidiu partir. Sentindo uma culpa imensa pela informação que Locke lhe deu, e talvez pela morte de Locke, Jack diz a Kate, e mais tarde a Ben, que eles têm que voltar para a Ilha. [[Imagem:Desandpenny.jpg|thumb|250px|"Estive naquela ilha por 3 anos. Nunca mais vou pisar nela de novo. Não quando Penny está vindo para mim."]] Contudo, segundo Ben, a Ilha não permitirá que somente um dos Oceanic Six volte, todos devem voltar juntos, juntamente com o corpo de Locke. Isto apresenta complicações, já que Jack afirma que Kate não fala mais com ele, Sun o culpa pela morte de Jin, Hurley está "louco", Sayid está inacessível e Desmond jurou jamais colocar os pés na ilha novamente. É nos revelado que Eloise Hawking, a mãe de Daniel Faraday, irá ajudá-los na volta. Mas logo então, a situação fica mais difícil porque, segundo Eloise Hawking, eles têm apenas 70 horas para voltarem. Mas alguns dos Oceanic Six não querem voltar. Hurley é preso por assassinato, Kate decide que não vai porque Jack havia mentido para ela, levando Aaron junto, e Sayid diz que "não quer fazer qualquer parte disso" quando ficou sabendo que Ben estava tentando tirar Aaron de Kate. Sendo assim, apenas Jack e Sun desejavam voltar. Jack pois se sentia culpado e Sun porque queria encontrar-se com Jin. Então, Benjamin Linus segue com Jack e Sun até Eloise Hawking, e lá eles se encontram com Desmond, que também procurava por ela. Eloise diz que o número daqueles que querem voltar deve ser o suficiente por enquanto. [[Imagem:Flight316.jpg|thumb|250px|left|"Você precisa, o máximo que puder, recriar as condições do voo original..."]] Depois de vários acontecimentos, todos os Seis da Oceanic, com exceção de Aaron, pegam o Voo 316 da Ajira Airways para Guam, para que possam voltar para a Ilha, pois este voo passará exatamente por onde a Ilha estará em 36 horas após o encontro deles com Eloise Hawking, seguindo instruções da mesma. Eloise também alerta que eles deveriam recriar as circunstâncias nas quais o Voo 815 caiu na Ilha, criando ''proxies (substitutos). Eles tentaram fazer isso, colocando alguns dos passageiros, dos objetos e situações originais do voo 815, juntamente com o corpo de John Locke, representando a si mesmo e Christian Shephard, graças a um par de sapatos do pai de Jack. Então, durante o voo, um clarão toma o avião. Jack, Kate e Hurley acordam mais tarde na cachoeira da ilha, e Sayid em algum outro lugar. Eles conseguiram voltar, porém em 1977. O restante do avião consegue aterrissar na Ilha da Hidra e não foram alterados pelo clarão. Eles relatam que, estranhamente, aqueles que foram para 1977 desapareceram durante o clarão. Sun, Ben, o corpo de Locke e o restante dos sobreviventes do 316 continuam em 2007. Aparições nos flashforwards de outros *Kate apareceu no aeroporto no flashforward de Jack. *Jack apareceu no Santa Rosa no flashforward de Hurley. *Charlie apareceu no Santa Rosa no flashforward de Hurley. *Ben apareceu na clínica vetarinária no flashforward de Sayid. *Jack apareceu no julgamento de Kate em seu flashforward. *Aaron apareceu como filho de Kate em seu flashforward. *Hurley apareceu para conhecer a filha de Sun no flashforward da coreana. *Sayid apareceu no funeral de Nadia no flashforward de Ben. *Kate apareceu como noiva de Jack no flashforward do médico. *Aaron apareceu sob cuidados de Jack e Kate no flashforward do médico *Hurley apareceu no flashforward de Jack quando o médico o visita. Category:Mistérios Category:Personagens